A variety of sports such as tennis include one or more upright vertical posts for supporting a net or ropes associated with that sport. During rest times, a player may desire to rest on a folding seat. However, the presence of folding chairs and stools and the like are undesirable as these devices must be removed from the playing field while the game is in progress. Various folding seats have been proposed which attach to vertical posts but these have not been widely adopted for a variety of reasons.
A folding seat which would be practical for use on a tennis court or the like must solve a variety of conflicting requirements. During a tennis match, the seat should be collapsible into a position having minimal impact with the play of the game. Furthermore, it should not interfere with cleaning and washing of a tennis court and other maintenance functions. In addition, it desirably would have minimum permanent impact on the tennis net posts and should be capable of removal when necessary. In use, the seat should be capable of supporting substantial weight without unnecessary strain on the tennis net post as might be caused by a cantilever seat or the like. Furthermore, it would be desirable to allow players on both sides of the tennis court to be able to simultaneously use a seat arrangement without creating any unnecessary imbalance or strain on the pre-existing tennis net post.